Angelbeats! Afterstory
by Petuniarose
Summary: Yuri awoke in a new life remembering nothing but the people she had left behind in the afterlife. Even though she doesn't know who they are or why she remembers them, she feels it is her job to find them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know I've been gone for over like two months, but I have a good reason, I swear. My summer has been SO uneventful, meaning I had no inspiration for anything! But not only that, we then went on vacation so I was away for a week. That good enough for you? Ok. Well, because I had nothing to write and was really craving to, I decided to go with the traditional, " What happened to them after they all passed on?" scenario. Hope you don't mind dealing with this as I struggle with inner creativity.**

A little girl lifted her small green eyes to meet two orange ones of the same size. She stared deep into them as she felt a strong sense of familiarity and comfort. The small boy felt rather uncomfortable with her staring and decided to walk away.

She followed

The boy climbed to the top of the slide, his ginger hair swaying in the gentle breeze. Before he could slide down however, he saw the violet haired girl at the bottom, staring at him again.

It was at this point he began to feel nervous. What did she want? Why was she following him. Why was she just _staring?_ A wave of relief ran through him as his mother called him back over.

"Yuzuru, it's time to go home." His mom yelled to him from a bench at the other side of the park. The little boy climbed down the slide and ran to his mother, his face filled with excitement. When he reached the bench his mother picked him up, kissing him on the forehead. "Are you ready to go to your birthday party?" He nodded in response, dreaming of the fun he would have when they got home. His thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a small voice behind him.

"It's your birthday?" Yuzuru turned around and saw the girl from before, standing directly underneath him.

"Oh?" His mother also seemed surprised. "Did you make a new friend?" She set him back on the ground. The girl answered before Yuzuru could even open his mouth.

"Yes."

"What?" Yuzuru interjected. "We didn't-"

"Oh that's wonderful!" Cheered his mom. "What's your name?"

"Yuri"

"It's super nice to meet you, Ms. Yuri!"

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. His mom has always adored making new friends and especially loved when her son had the opportunity as well. Of coarse, Yuzuru found this obsession quite annoying and pretty embarrassing at times. This was definitely one of those times.

Yuri turned to face Yuzuru and smiled. He felt nostalgic and almost, sad. Why was he feeling this way. Did she also feel it? Maybe that's why she was staring before.

"So, how old are you turning?" Yuri broke the silence.

"Seven!" Yuzuru said proudly, knowing he was now older than he'd ever been in his life.

"Seven huh? Well I've been seven for a whole month. I win!"

"It was a competition?"

"Yeah. If I'm older than you than I can tell you what to do. That's a victory to me."

What is with this girl? "Well, I need to go..." Yuzuru trailed off, grabbing his mothers hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Otonashi-kun." Yuri said as the other two walked away. He never even told her his name.

Yuri sat next to her bedroom window as she looked through her journal. It had a pink cover with small blue polka dots covering the front. On the inside, she filled it with stories, dreams, drawings, and even some family pictures. However, on very last page were a list of names, carefully written with her neatest handwriting. She scanned the page and crossed out one of the names on the list, Yuzuru Otonashi. One down, seventeen more to find.

Ever since she was little, her parents would worry about Yuri, as she would constantly talk about people she had never met. It concerned them more when they found out they were "from an afterlife". They sheltered her from people, worried she was mentally ill. She was home schooled, and never left the house unless for checkups or therapy.

Once she hit age seven, her parents finally let her leave the house and play at the park. While her parents thought she would be to scared to talk to a single person, she actually did quite well. So when she came home telling them she had made a new friend, they finally felt comfortable enough to let her leave the house more often.

Yuri was exited in finding one of the battlefront members, but what if she just got lucky. The others could be anywhere in the entire world. The thought made her worried and sad but she just brushed it off. Thinking like that would just make things more difficult for her. Now that she could explore the world a bit better, her search could officially start. And she was ready.

 **A/N: I know this is short, but this is more of an small attemt to get me out of this writers block. But, if you want me to continue let me know. This was quite fun to write for how short it was. If I make another chapter it will be longer. Be sure to read and review. Thank You : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so it has been a loooong time since I've picked up this story. But then, not too long ago, I realized I had accidentally given it a mature rating...oops. Hopefully I've fixed it and I will try to continue and complete the story. Sorry it took so long.**

Several years had passed and Yuri and Otonashi had grown closer. Although, Yuri had gotten quite annoyed at how long it was taking. It made things easier when Yuri's parents began letting her go to a public school. Otonashi was put in a higher class than her, but she made sure to approach him every day at recess.

Through the time they spent together she began to notice little things that had changed about him now that he was reincarnated. He was a little more reserved than he used to be, almost shy. He also now had an insane love for spicy foods, and Yuri had a feeling she knew why. Other than that, it was the same old Otonashi that she was friends with in the afterlife. The two of them were ten years old now, and every day they would meet out at the park where they first met.

"Yuri? Yuri can you hear me?" Otonashi snapped his fingers in front of her face. Her mind had wandered again, trying to think of ways to find everyone else. "You've been out of it all day. Is something on your mind?" Yuri sighed. Otonashi had been this way since the day she met him. He always cared about other people.

"No no, I'm fine. Just tired." That was more of a half lie. She really was tired, she just couldn't tell him about the others yet. That was another thing she was worried about. How was she going to get him to remember? Would something trigger a memory? Maybe he'd have to be the same age he died to remember. Or maybe he'd never remember at all. Either way, she couldn't risk telling him and have him leave. She didn't want him to think she was crazy.

"Well, okay. Maybe we should head home and get some rest then. It's getting dark anyway." Otonashi stood up from the bench, and Yuri climbed down from on top of the jungle gym. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No I'm fine," Yuri sighed, "I don't live far from here. Meet here tomorrow at the same time."

"Okay." Otonashi began walking the opposite direction, but turned. "Oh, I almost forgot. Can I bring a friend of mine tomorrow?"

Yuri was too tired to turn around. "Sure, whatever. I don't care."

"Okay. See you tomorrow!" Otonashi yelled as Yuri had already walked far ahead.

The next day went by extremely slow for Yuri. Slower than school normally went for her. Going to school without the fear getting obliterated felt nice for a while, but then it just got boring. The teacher stood at the front of the class teaching times tables. Yuri inwardly groaned. This was one of the downsides of remembering your past life: having to go through another ten years of classes you already took.

Before she knew it her head was down on her desk, and she was fast asleep. She dreamed of the afterlife world, and the school that existed within it. She didn't know why, and couldn't explain the feeling the dream gave her. Almost like being home for the first time in years, and a longing to return. She hadn't realized how much she missed being there, carrying out operations with her friends. She missed them more than anything.

"Yuri, are you okay?" A loud voice pulled her out of her sleep. The teacher stood in front of her, a concerned look on his face. "You were crying in your sleep."

"I'm fine." Yuri nodded sheepishly. How could she cry in front of her whole class. She was so embarrassed.

"Are you sure? Should I send you to the nurse?" Yuri just nodded. Anything to get her out of that class. The teacher grabbed her a pass and sent her on her way. She took the long way to the infirmary, passing by the garden. It reminded her of Kanade. She inhaled deeply through her nose, smelling the sweet smell of magnolias. The cool air blew threw her hair and gave her goosebumps. She arrived at the nurse's office sooner than she wanted to.

She walked inside and sat down in one of the wooden chairs. Across from her sat another boy, his bright blue bangs covering one of his eyes. He turned his head and the two of them locked eyes. Yuri felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, but before she could look away, all he did was smile at her.

That was when it clicked. She knew that smile all too well. Was that? It couldn't be...

"Hinata." The nurse called as she came from around the corner. "Here's an ice pack for your eye. Try to be more careful next time." She scolded, handing him a blue packet filled with ice. He took it and moved his bangs revealing a nasty black eye, and placed it on. Yuri stared at him on his way out but he didn't seem to notice.

"Okay Nakamura-san," The nurse's voice took her out of her trance, causing her to jump, "Sorry to keep you waiting. What seems to be the problem?" Yuri began to panic when she remembered she didn't actually have a reason to be in the infirmary at all.

"I uh, just, my stomach hurts."

"Well that's not good. Let me go get you some water. You may just be dehydrated."

The final bell rang and Yuri was the first out of the classroom. She hadn't paid attention at all the rest of the day. Her mind kept going back to the infirmary. Had she really found Hinata? Or could it have been a coincidence? No, that was definitely him. How had she not seen him around school until then? How would she even find him again. Before she knew it, she had already arrived at the park.

She set her bag down on the bench and walked over to sit on the swing. She closed her eyes and tried to think of nothing. There was no point stressing about it. It was obvious that he goes to the same school. And he seemed to be the same age. She may just not have been paying attention. She'll just look for him tomorrow.

"Hey Yuri." Otonashi greeted her. Right on time, Yuri smiled. She opened her eyes back up and saw not just Otonashi but Hinata right behind him. She just blinked, her mouth open. "Yuri this is the friend I was talking about, Hinata Hideki."

"Hey." Hinata pointer at her. "You're the girl from the infirmary."

"Oh? You two have met?"

"Not really. She just sorta stared at me."

"Yeah, she tends to do that. That's how we first met." Hinata just laughed and turned back to Yuri.

"Anyway, like he said, the name's Hinata. It's nice to meet you." He held out a hand which Yuri took.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Yuri asked, pointing out Hinata's left eye, which was now covered with an eye patch.

"Oh, this? I just had an accident at baseball practice." Hinata hand motioned a baseball hitting his eye, adding in his own sound effects causing the other two to laugh.

"So how did you two meet?"

"I'm knew here and was put into Otonashi's class."

Otonashi chimed in, "The two of us began talking and we just got along so well, as if we've been friends forever." It took all of Yuri's strength not to smirk. Obviously they must remember each other, if only subconsciously.

The three of them talked for a few hours, trading homework answers and complaining about teachers, until finally the sun inevitably began to set. Yuri truly felt disappointed. She didn't want to go home yet. She hadn't seen Hinata in so long. As they exchanged goodbyes, Yuri spoke up.

"Hinata you should come to the park every day with us. You're pretty cool."

"Sure I'd love to." And with that the two boys turned to opposite direction to head home, pushing each other and roughhousing as if they've been friends for years. And they almost have been.

Yuri arrived home and quickly ran to her room. She dropped down to her knees and reached her hand underneath her bed, pulling out the journal. She flipped to the back, her friends names all in a row with one of them already crossed out. She grabbed a pen and her heart beat rapidly with excitement as she crossed out Hinata's name. Slowly but surely, she was reaching her goal.

 **A/N: Please read and review. It's been so long since I've written and actually completed a fanfiction so criticism is highly encouraged. Sorry is it seemed rushed at all. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright role call, listen up." Yuri stood on a wooden box in her room, placed in front of two young boys sitting on the carpet. "Otonashi!"

"There's only two of us here," The small red headed boy answered, clearly annoyed. Yuri glared at him from behind her attendance sheet, which in fact, only had two names on it.

"Would you just play along?" Yuri looked sternly at him, but her voice almost sounded whiny.

"Fine," Otonashi sighed, "I'm here." He raised his hand.

"Thank you." Yuri smirked and went back to look at the paper in her hands. "Hinata?"

"Here!" Hinata eagerly shot his hand in the air. Otonashi thought he was having too much fun with this.

"Okay! Welcome to the 'I'm-Pretty-Sure-We're-Actually-Not-Dead-This-Time-Battlefront.' Let us all begin."

Otonashi raised his hand before speaking, "I'm sorry, but what is with this name?"

"No questions." Yuri snapped, pointing her finger at him, "But, if you have a name you'd like to replace it with, I'm happy with suggestions."

"No, I'm good." Defeated, Otonashi let his hand go limp back to his side.

"For our first operation, we will finish our homework so we can graduate. Operation start!" With that, Yuri jumped off her "podium" and sat on the ground with the other two. She hated math normally, but she seemed to be in a good mood today.

They're in their last year of grade school and Yuri has turned graduating into a much bigger deal. At least, that's how Otonashi saw it. Hinata seemed exited by Yuri's enthusiasm and had grown quite attached to her.

"Yuri, how are you so good at times tables?" Hinata groaned, biting the end of his pencil.

"I don't know," Yuri shrugged, "Why are you so bad at them?" Otonashi tried and failed to hide a laugh, snickering under his breath.

"Who's side are you on?" Hinata shook Otonashi's shoulders.

"I'm just a simple bystander." He laughed, pushing his friend off of him.

Yuri smiled and continued to work as the pair wrestled on the floor. This was what she had missed for so long. Her friends were what gave her purpose in this life, and they were what was pushing her to find more of them.

Yuri stood up shaking her head, "I'll be right back guys. I'm gonna go get some snacks for us." She turned on her heel and headed downstairs to her kitchen. She remembered buying little crackers at the convenience store specifically for this occasion.

She opened the cabinet, but she couldn't see them anywhere. Shemoved boxes and cans around but they still weren't there. Frustrated, she slammed the cabinet door shut. She was about to give up and head back upstairs, but on her way there she saw them sitting on the counter where she had forgotten to put them away. Yuri made an exaggerated sigh and grabbed the box, cursing herself. She ran back upstairs, skipping every other step to prove her worth.

Yuri opened her bedroom door, "Hey guys, sorry I took so long. I misplaced the-" Yuri stopped when she noticed they weren't there. All their stuff was still on the floor, but the two boys were nowhere to be found.

"Guys?" Panic filled filled her chest as she frantically looked around. "Where did you go?"

It's happened again. Her friends are gone, obliterated, she'd never see them again. She had just found them and they had left her like they did before. Tears began filling her eyes as she had flashbacks. When all her friends had left her before, forgetting her while she was left with the memory of the people she'd never see again.

Yuri screamed at the top of her lungs as a boy with blue hair sprung out at her, scaring her half to death. Hinata was quickly on the floor with laughter, and Otonashi joined him as he climbed out of their hiding place under the bed.

Otonashi was quick to notice Yuri's terrified face. "Whoa whoa, Yuri are you okay?" Otonashi jammed his elbow into Hinata's side to get him to stop laughing. Yuri tried with all her might to put a reassuring smile on her face, but the nonstop tears falling down her face were not helping.

"I'm sorry, Yuri. I didn't mean to scare you that bad." Hinata avoided eye contact, which Yuri knew meant he really did feel bad.

"It was his idea." Otonashi accusingly pointed his finger at Hinata, who instantly looked even more guilty.

"Seriously! Be on my side, just once."

Yuri laughed, feeling much better. She walked up and pulled the two into a tight hug. "Promise me you will never leave me." She said a little over a whisper.

"This sure is out of character for you. Sure you're okay?" Hinata laughed but tightened the hug, hoping to answer her question without words.

"We will never leave you. You guys are my closest friends and I could never going a day without you." Otonashi pulled away from her and smiled. Yuri had to try with all her might not to begin crying again. She was stronger than this. What was wrong with her?

She turned away before the tears could fall again. "Okay, I'm over this emotional crap. Let's just finish homework already."

"I'm down with that." Hinata plopped back on the floor, and Otonashi soon joined him.

"Hey what's 5x4?" Hinata asked.

"68." Yuri answered and smirked.

"Okay. Wait no it's not!"

"Yeah just testing you."

* * *

"Okay, that concludes the end of our exams. Please pass your papers forward."

The teacher collected their tests way too slow in Yuri's opinion, and she was getting restless. She'd been sitting at that desk for over an hour while everyone finished, but she had been done twenty minutes in.

Grade school only got two tests, language arts and math. After today they would finally be done and vacation would be right around the corner, which means more time to look for her friends.

Finally the bell rang and Yuri raced to the front gate to wait for the others. She leaned against a pole and took her phone out of her backpack. She had gotten eight texts from her mom since school let out, which was three minutes ago. Her mother was as overprotective as ever, and was making sure she was eating, getting plenty of water, and not pushing herself too far. Yuri rolled her eyes and texted back that she was fine.

Yuri looked around and realized the surrounding area was empty. Most kids had left already, but Otonashi and Hinata weren't there yet. Yuri had terrible patience, and was beginning to fidget with agitation. She looked around from where she was standing, just to make sure they weren't hiding from her again, and decided to go look for them.

She first checked their classroom, thinking maybe thy had cleaning duty and forgot to tell her. When they weren't there she checked he surrounding classrooms, but to no avail. Just as she was ready to head further upstairs she passed and window and saw the two out on a field in the back, just outside school grounds.

When she made it outside she could here the ring of a ball hitting a metal bat. The two must be practicing, since Hinata had his final game coming up. She walked up and leaned against a tree to watch. This wasn't really the proper field for baseball. Yuri didn't like this place for practice. It was small, grassy, and had too many trees around. She especially hated it because it was directly in front of a small neighborhood, and they always hit towards the houses, which Yuri found quite idiotic.

"I thought I told you guys to practice somewhere else. You're going to hit a window."

"Yuri!" Hinata turned around to say hello, just as Otonashi had just pitched to him, missing Hinata's face by just an inch.

"Oops, sorry." Otonashi apologized as he ran up to the others. "I could have hit you, don't turn away."

Yuri interrupted before they got off topic. "You guys didn't tell me you were coming here on purpose didn't you. I told you not to, it's a safety hazard."

"Okay, mom," Hinata joked, "Just let me make one more hit. Please? The game is so close, and I don't know when the next time I can practice will be."

Yuri looked away from from Hinata's puppy dog eyes but agreed. "Okay,one more hit. But be careful!"

"Sure thing, Yuri." The boys turned and ran back to their positions. Otonashi held the baseball firmly in his hand, looking Hinata dead in the eye. He pulled his arm back, and threw the ball with all his might, as hard as he could in Hinata's direction. Hinata swung and heard the satisfying crack and felt his arms jolt at the impact. Hinata watched proudly as the ball soured higher and higher, too high. Hinata frowned as the ball went the farthest it had ever gone, and right into a window.

Yuri held her face in her hands while Otonashi just put his glove down and began walking the other direction, clearly embarrassed. Yuri looked up and gave Hinata a look of death as he scratched the back of his head, letting out nervous laughter.

"You're on your own." Yuri said, turning around. Otonashi had already escaped out of sight, and Yuri didn't feel like dealing with it either.

"Wait wait, don't leave me here! At least go with me?" Hinata grabbed Yuri's arm.

"You made a mistake, Hinata. Own up to it. Maybe listen to me next time." Yuri yanked her arm away and left before he could protest.

Hinata walked up to the small house, now with a broken window at the top. He paused with his hand near the doorbell. Taking a deep breath he pressed it, listening to the little ringing sound that emitted from indoors. A small girl about his age opened the door with his baseball in her hands. With her free hand she pointed at him, and she looked angry.

"You!" She yelled sharply, "You're the one who broke my window."

"Uh, yeah, about that-"

"It's about time! Hinata, where have you been?"

"...Yui?"

* * *

 **A/N: Boom! Cliffhanger. I honestly wasn't planning for it to be, but this chapter was getting a bit long, and I want to space things out. So until the next chapter I guess. Thank you all so much for all the reviews. Please leave more, and even better leave some criticism. Tell me what I did wrong so I can improve. Love you all!**


End file.
